


Kiss It Better

by demoncow97



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Barbatos is the real MVP, Diavolo tries his best, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Obeytober, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoncow97/pseuds/demoncow97
Summary: Diavolo has never, in his extremely long life, taken care of a sick person. But when Belphie gets sick, no way was Diavolo going to let a lack of experience get in his way.
Relationships: Belphegor/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Kiss It Better

Diavolo wandered down his expansive staircase, taking extra large steps to help shake out his legs. Being cooped up in an office all day really did make the muscles stiff, and today had been a bad day paperwork wise.

At least now that it was done, he could plan out some fun activities and outings. It felt like lately he was either at school or at home with nothing else in between, and Diavolo was someone who got stir crazy very easily. Worse yet, it’d been three whole days since he’d seen Belphie. _Three!_

There should really be a law preventing that kind of thing. Diavolo should have to spend time with Belphie at least once a day.

Actually… he was the one in charge, so he could totally make that happen. Reaching into his pocket, Diavolo retrieved his travel notebook where he wrote a note that said simply ‘ _Make official boyfriend visiting law.’_

A knock at the front doors pulled Diavolo from his thoughts. Usually Barbatos would be the one to greet visitors, but Diavolo was already here so he might as well. He strode down the remainder of the steps and pulled open both massive doors without much trouble. But before he could so much as open his mouth in welcome, a smaller body slumped against him. Without thinking, Diavolo caught them, feeling surprised. He was even more surprised when he looked down to see who it was.

“Belphie! What are you doing here?” Diavolo asked happily.

“Mmm… missed you,” Belphegor mumbled against Diavolo.

Diavolo felt his heart skip, and gave Belphegor a pleased squeeze.

Belphegor was indeed the cuddly type, but usually only when the two were behind closed doors, so for him to show up and hug Diavolo out of nowhere was unusual. Not that Diavolo was going to complain.

“I missed you too! I’m sorry I’ve been so busy,” Diavolo apologized sincerely. “But please, come in.”

Diavolo released his arms from around Belphegor, waiting for him to move away so they could go inside. But Belphegor didn’t move; his entire weight remained leaned against Diavolo’s body. Or at least he didn’t move until he started slipping and falling.

“Belphie!” Diavolo shouted as he caught Belphegor at the last possible moment. He pulled Belphegor back to standing, but the smaller demon swayed unsteadily under Diavolo’s hands.

“m’tired,” Belphegor all but whispered, eyes just barely open.

This wouldn’t be anything out of the ordinary, except for the slight hoarseness in Belphegor’s voice.

Diavolo placed the back of his hand against Belphegor’s forehead. Three things stood out to Diavolo. First, Belphegor’s temperature was well above normal. Second, there was a layer of sweat coating Belphegor’s face. Third and finally, Belphegor’s gaze was all out of focus.

It didn’t take a medical expert to tell Belphegor was clearly sick. It also didn’t take a perfect boyfriend to know what he had to do. But Diavolo wanted to be the perfect boyfriend, so of course he was going to do everything he could to get his Belphie healthy as soon as possible.

“How are you feeling?” Diavolo asked, concerned but silently thrilled that he’d been the one Belphegor had turned to in his time of need.

“…tired,” Belphegor said again, which didn’t really help in pinpointing any other symptoms.

Diavolo pointedly did not chuckle at how adorable his boyfriend was even when he was sick, but it took a lot of self control on his part.

“Anything else?” Diavolo asked.

Belphegor flopped his head onto Diavolo’s chest, and mumbled a barely audible, “…hot.”

“You’re hot?” Diavolo repeated, although he’d already known about that one.

“No, you’re hot,” Belphegor giggled uncharacteristically. “Suuuuuper hot.”

Diavolo choked, momentarily losing his hold on his boyfriend’s small frame. If Belphegor wasn’t sick out of his mind, Diavolo would be kissing the daylights out of him… and maybe a few other things that were even less appropriate to be thinking about right now. But when his beautiful boyfriend was calling him hot it was a little hard not to think like that.

He was a demon after all.

“H-have you taken any medicine today?” Diavolo asked, trying to keep his question serious, but not quite having recovered from Belphie’s previous statement.

“Nooooo medicine,” Belphegor drawled out. “I don’ want medicine.”

“We’ll see,” Diavolo smiled, not making any promises.

Realizing he wasn’t going to get anything concrete out of Belphegor, Diavolo scooped him up in his arms, careful to keep Belphegor steady. Maybe it was just how weak Belphegor was right now but Diavolo thought the other demon seemed lighter than usual. Diavolo took off in the direction of his bedroom, knowing it to have the bed with the largest supply of available pillows.

“Hmmm… so strong,” Belphegor hummed, trying to lift his arms for a hug, but misjudging the height of Diavolo’s shoulders and having his arms flop to his side once more. The slow motion of the movement was reminiscent of a baby sloth, as ironic as that was.

As while that was the cutest thing Diavolo had ever seen, he was growing quite concerned. Belphegor was completely out of it, lucidity gone out the window. How did he even make it here in this state? Lucifer would not have let him leave the house if he’d noticed Belphegor’s illness beforehand, not that Diavolo would put it past Belphegor to hide his symptoms with his stubbornness.

Diavolo mentally scrapped any other plans off his to-do list. Belphegor’s health was now his first and only priority. The rest of the Devildom could wait, his boyfriend needed him!

Arriving in his room, Diavolo deposited Belphegor lightly onto the large mattress, which dipped under Belphegor’s weight. He checked to make sure Belphegor’s head rested on the right number of pillows, before sitting on the edge of the bed. Belphie’s face looked flushed, and as much as a red-faced Belphegor was one of Diavolo’s favourite things, he knew this wasn’t the good kind of flush.

“Do you know how you got sick, Belphie?” Diavolo asked, stroking his boyfriend’s hair gently.

“m’not sick,” Belphegor denied. “Just tired.”

Diavolo chuckled, unsurprised that even illness was not enough to break Belphegor’s stubborn streak.

“What did you do to make you so tired then?”

Diavolo waited patiently. He began to retract his hand, only for Belphegor to let out an audible whine.

“don’t stop…” Belphegor mumbled dejectedly.

And who was Diavolo to deny such a cute face? He let Belphegor haphazardly move Diavolo’s hand back to his head so Diavolo could massage his scalp lightly.

Having failed to get any information from Belphegor, Diavolo began to contemplate what his next steps should be. He had never taken care of a sick person before, so the only real experience he could rely on was how Barbatos took care of him when he’d get a cold. The three things that came to mind were: a medical potion, lots of liquids, and a nice comforting bowl of soup.

A buzzing in his pocket grabbed Diavolo’s attention. Retrieving his D.D.D, Diavolo unlocked it to find several messages from Beelzebub. Beelzebub, unsurprisingly, sounded rather worried about his twin.

 **Beelzebub:** Is Belphie with you?

 **Beelzebub:** He was pretty sick this morning, so he stayed home from school

 **Beelzebub:** But now we can’t find him anywhere at home

Diavolo quickly replied, saying Belphie was with him and Beelzebub no longer had to worry.

Before he could pocket his phone, a notification from Lucifer flashed across the screen.

 **Lucifer:** Beel has just informed me that Belphie is with you

 **Lucifer:** Please inform me immediately next time

Lucifer was right, although Diavolo had been a little caught up in ensuring Belphie’s wellbeing before considering contacting the rest of his family.

 **Diavolo:** So sorry Lucifer ( •́ ⍨ •̀) I will next time ;D

 **Diavolo:** Do you know how Belphie got sick???? (⊹◕ʖ̯◕)

Staring at the three dots next to Lucifer’s name, Diavolo waited patiently for a response. He peered over his phone to see Belphie had finally closed his eyes and appeared to have fallen asleep. He frowned a little at the way Belphegor’s breathing sounded forced and harsh rather than the steady in and outs they usually were. Diavolo could easily tell the difference between the two with how much he saw his boyfriend sleeping.

The vibration in his hand alerted him Lucifer had responded.

 **Lucifer:** Belphie happened to fall asleep outside during yesterday’s downpour. We are unsure how long he was out there before returning home and going directly to his bed without changing out of his wet clothing. He looked rather worse for wear this morning, so please do look after him properly

 **Lucifer:** I can come pick him up if you are too busy

Too busy for his boyfriend in need? Never.

 **Diavolo:** No no, I’ll watch over him!

 **Lucifer:** Please ask Barbatos if you are unsure of what to do

 **Diavolo:** hahahaha no need to worry so much Lucifer! I’ll make sure Belphie gets better in no time (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

 **Lucifer:** …you better

Diavolo had to laugh to himself at the last message. Lucifer was always loyal and stood by Diavolo, but when it came to his brothers, his threatening side always leaked out slightly. Not that Lucifer had anything to worry about. Diavolo would raze the palace to the ground before letting anything happen to Belphegor.

That wasn’t even an exaggeration.

Taking another look at Belphie’s sleeping form, Diavolo carefully stood up from the mattress, trying his best not to wake the other up. This usually would be no issue, as Belphegor had the inane ability to sleep through anything in existence, but apparently being sick hampered this superpower.

A weak hand clutched the fabric of Diavolo’s jacket.

“Don’t go,” Belphegor said with a pleading look. “…want you to stay with me.”

“I’m just going to get some medicine and water and I’ll be right back,” Diavolo assured, his heart threatening to burst from squeezing so hard.

“I don’t need—"

The mumbled response from Belphegor was cut off by a series of coughs. Diavolo looked around frantically for anything he could do to help, but when he couldn’t find a magical cure for coughing suspended in his bedroom, he leaned down and planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“I promise I’ll be right back,” Diavolo said, feeling guilty for leaving Belphegor for even a second.

As much as Diavolo loved this honest, sweet, clingy side of Belphegor, he missed the sassy remarks and defiance that Belphegor had so naturally. He just wanted Belphegor to feel better.

Sprinting down to the kitchen, Diavolo scoured the room for a large enough container to carry cold water in. A single cup wasn’t going to be enough, and neither would a water bottle. Spotting a large ornate flower vase, Diavolo grabbed it without hesitation, throwing the flowers it’d been holding onto the floor.

Rinsing the vase out a few times, Diavolo filled it to the brim before breaking some ice out of the freezer and adding it to the container. Pleased with the ice-cold water he’d collected, Diavolo took another look around the kitchen.

Of course! This was the perfect time to make some hot soup for Belphegor as well!

Opening the fridge door wasn’t a common occurrence for Diavolo, since Barbatos was the one to make and bring meals to him. But even if he was neither familiar nor practiced in any form of cooking, as long as he put love into it, it would taste good!

However, even with a fridge full of food, Diavolo didn’t know what typically went into soup… well Belphegor deserved the world, so he deserved some of everything from their collection of food as well! Scooping up an armful of foods ranging from apples to some sushi Barbatos had made for later (this was an especially good find, since sushi was Belphie’s favourite), Diavolo dumped them onto the counter.

Looking through several drawers, Diavolo located a large enough pot to cook the most appealing looking soup ingredients, stuffing the rest back into the fridge. With a pot full of various fruits, vegetables, sauces, water (he knew soup had to have a liquid component) and other miscellaneous items, Diavolo proudly turned the stove heat on.

He stared at the pot for a minute, in which nothing happened.

Well that wasn’t going to do. He couldn’t keep Belphegor waiting like this, there had to be a faster way.

Diavolo turned it up to its’ maximum temperature, but was still feeling impatient.

Flipping through a few more drawers, Diavolo was immediately drawn to a single item. The matchbox called to him with promises of a soup finished in seconds, so Diavolo grabbed it without another thought. Striking a match against the side of the box, Diavolo dropped the lit match onto the partial-gas, partial-magic stove and watched as the entire surface went up in flames.

He wasn’t startled, knowing full well what he was doing, and watched with a pleased face when the soup began boiling.

_Don’t worry Belphie, it’s almost done!_

Diavolo set a timer for one minute, knowing he had to at least wait until everything was cooked. However, the timer didn’t have a chance to ding before Barbatos had popped in with a face that looked both surprised and unsurprised.

Staring at the kitchen whose fire was spreading little by little, Barbatos turned to Diavolo calmly.

“May I ask what you are up to, Lord Diavolo?” he asked, a couple beads of sweat running down his face from the heat.

“Ah, you see, Belphie is sick, so I am making soup to help him get better,” Diavolo explained. “I’m afraid it was taking too long so I had to find a faster method.”

Barbatos nodded at this.

“Is Belphegor still unattended right now?”

“Sadly yes—” the timer dinged, “—Oh but now that the soup is done, I can go rejoin him!”

Diavolo reached towards the inferno, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Lord Diavolo, may I suggest you bring Master Belphegor some water, and I will gather your completed soup and bring it up once it has cooled down?” Barbatos suggested with a small bow. “I will be able to handle the fire as well.”

Diavolo brightened at the suggestion.

“Wonderful idea Barbatos! Feel free to add any seasoning if it is lacking. It was my first time after all, and you are the expert!”

“Of course, sir.”

“And which medicine do you suggest for cold and flu symptoms? Or should I just give him some of everything to be safe?”

“I will bring that up as well.”

“Amazing as always Barbatos, thank you for your help,” Diavolo said gratefully, but wincing a little as the increase of smoke clouded his vision.

Barbatos continued to smile politely. “I am unworthy of your praise, sir. Now please be off.”

With that, Diavolo quickly put a few more cubes of ice into his vase, and speedily made his way back up to his room, unaware of the amount of water he spilled as he ran.

Upon re-entering his room, Belphegor appeared to have rolled over onto his stomach, groaning into one of the pillows.

“I’m sorry I was away for so long. Are you okay Belphie?” Diavolo asked.

“Noooo,” Belphegor whined into the pillow.

Clutching the vase, Diavolo sat once more at the side of the bed.

“Don’t feel good,” Belphegor groaned.

Well at least he was admitting it now.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get better in no time!” Diavolo assured. “I’ll make sure of it!”

That earned him a barely-there smile, and a small, “thanks Diavolo.”

“I brought water!” Diavolo announced, holding the large vase out toward the smaller demon.

Belphegor turned his head just enough to look Diavolo in the eye. Belphegor’s eyes were still glazed over, a questioning look on his face. That seemed enough for Diavolo to realize his mistake.

He hadn’t brought a cup… well that’s okay! He could work with this.

“Can you sit up for me?” Diavolo asked, but was already helping maneuver Belphegor into a sitting position, knowing Belphegor was just going to whine. “Okay, now open your mouth.”

Belphegor opened his mouth only slightly, but without complaint.

Using one hand to keep his boyfriend steady, Diavolo lifted the vase and angled it enough that Belphegor could drink from it.

Pleased, Diavolo couldn’t help but give himself a metaphorical pat on the back. He knew he could do the whole take care of a sick person thing! Belphie would be plenty hydrated with this much water, and his soup was sure to help as well. A light pat to his thigh got his attention.

Refocusing, Diavolo immediately retracted the vase as he noticed some of the water pouring out of Belphegor’s mouth and onto the bed.

“AH! Belphie I’m so sorry!” Diavolo cried. “I should’ve been paying more attention!”

Diavolo felt like such an idiot.

“s’okay,” Belphegor mumbled, flopping back down onto the now soaked bed.

While he felt a little discouraged at his mistake, it wasn’t going to stop him from helping Belphegor get better no matter what, especially with Belphie reassuring him.

New first order of business was making sure Belphegor wasn’t going to sleep on a wet bed.

Trying not to disturb Belphegor too much, Diavolo picked him up and held him with one arm. With the other arm, he threw all the blankets and pillows to the ground, before flipping the mattress over in one motion. He patted it lightly to see if the water had soaked through, but luckily it was completely dry. There was no sheet on this side, but Diavolo could always buy another mattress. In fact, he’ll get a waterproof one next time!

Laying Belphie back on the mattress, Diavolo quickly dashed out of the room before his boyfriend’s puppy dog eyes could stop him. He arrived in the guest room, and promptly ripped the duvets off the beds along with as many pillows as he could carry.

Making it back in half a second, Diavolo all but threw the blankets onto his boyfriend’s now shivering body. Before he could add the pillows onto the soft collection, Diavolo noticed that it wasn’t just the bed that had gotten wet, but Belphegor as well. More specifically, the shirt Belphegor was wearing.

Putting a single pillow under Belphegor’s head, Diavolo went and rummaged through his closet. He owned very little in terms of comfortable clothes, but there was a sweater or two that would probably work okay.

“Belphie, I got you a different shirt to wear,” Diavolo explained to Belphegor who was almost asleep already.

“…mn,” was the only verbal response Belphegor gave. On the other hand, he raised his arms above him for long enough that Diavolo could pull his current shirt over his head. It wasn’t too hard, since Belphegor wasn’t one to wear tight clothes, but compared to how easily Diavolo’s sweater slipped on, it could have been mistaken that way.

The sweater completely engulfed Belphegor in size, which would have been funny if it wasn’t crazily adorable. The bear on the front of the sweater that said _Free Hugs_ only added to the adorable overload.

“Soft,” Belphegor commented, hugging himself and the sweater with it.

“I’m glad you like it,” Diavolo smiled warmly. “Is there anything else that would make you feel better? Soup should be here soon.”

Belphegor opened his eyes a little wider.

“You,” he said plainly, with a clearer voice than Diavolo had heard all day.

Diavolo pointed to himself, a little dumbstruck. But with a swift recovery, Diavolo laughed and slipped into the bed, holding Belphegor against his front.

“This good?” Diavolo asked softly, giving Belphegor another small squeeze.

“Mmhmm,” Belphegor hummed happily against Diavolo’s chest.

Diavolo felt the last of his self-control slip away as he looked down as his boyfriend.

Well, wasn’t kissing things better supposed to work in the human realm?

Diavolo placed a kiss on Belphegor’s forehead. And then another on his cheek, and his nose, and finally a little peck on the lips. Belphegor squirmed weakly in Diavolo’s arms, coughing a little against Diavolo’s neck, but gave his own small kiss against Diavolo’s jaw line.

“…g’night,” Belphegor muttered. “…love you.”

Diavolo’s heart exploded at the words, and gave Belphegor one last kiss to the forehead.

“I love you too.”

And with that, Diavolo closed his own eyes and slowly drifted off.

***

Diavolo’s cough mixed with the one next to him.

“How stupid are you?” Belphegor asked him, voice scratchy.

Belphegor was feeling better, not perfect, but not the weak, mumbling mess he’d been the day before. He was still coughing, with a sore throat and a pounding headache, but any traces of a fever was gone. Diavolo on the other hand…

“I have no regrets,” Diavolo answered weakly, a cough escaping his throat instead of the laugh he’d been attempting.

“Well next time don’t kiss the sick person,” Belphegor chastised.

Diavolo’s only response this time was a groan, pulling the covers closer to himself. Everything felt too hot and too cold at the same time, but maybe it was just Diavolo’s fuzzy thoughts not processing things correctly.

“Lord Diavolo, Master Belphegor, if you would sit up for a moment, I’ve brought your soup,” Barbatos announced, carrying a tray with two bowls as he entered the room.

Belphegor grumbled a bit but did as he was told. Diavolo on the other hand, sunk further into the mattress at the mention of food.

“C’mon Diavolo, don’t be a baby,” Belphegor said, shaking Diavolo weakly.

“Don’t wanna,” Diavolo said.

Belphegor sighed. “Would you do it for me?”

And well… even sick Diavolo couldn’t say no to that.

A tray with a small bowl of soup was placed on his lap. He tried to sniff at it, but his stuffy nose prevented him from smelling anything.

Taking the smallest spoonful possible, Diavolo tasted the liquid. It was good. It was the perfect amount of salty, but not quite in the way Diavolo expected.

“Doesn’t taste like sushi…” Diavolo mumbled.

Belphegor shot him a questioning look.

“Why would it taste like sushi?”

“Lord Diavolo worked very hard to make you homemade soup yesterday Master Belphegor. Sadly, I added too much seasoning to it and had to make a new batch from scratch,” Barbatos explained. “Lord Diavolo would have fed you himself yesterday, but he was busy making sure your other needs were properly taken care of.”

Belphegor looked over at Diavolo.

“I will return in thirty minutes with the appropriate medicine,” Barbatos explained, before bowing and taking his leave.

There was a brief pause.

“You made soup?” Belphegor asked as soon as Barbatos was gone. “But you don’t know how to cook.”

“I wanted to help you get better…” Diavolo said, trying to hide his disappointment at his soup getting scrapped. Even Barbatos made cooking mistakes now and then, he supposed.

He swirled his spoon in the soup haphazardly, but stopped when he received a quick kiss to his cheek.

Turning, he faced Belphegor, whose already flush face had gone a deeper shade of pink.

“Thanks Diavolo… for everything,” Belphegor muttered, not quite meeting Diavolo’s eyes.

Diavolo smiled weakly in return, any disappointment vanishing immediately.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to kiss sick people?” Diavolo asked, with a small laugh.

Belphegor shoved him lightly, with a small cough.

“It doesn’t count when we’re both sick.”

Diavolo hummed and leaned in for another quick kiss.

Maybe being sick wasn’t so bad?

A violent coughing fit ripped out of both Diavolo and Belphegor simultaneously, followed by a set of harmonious groans.

Nope, even with free kisses, being sick still sucked.

Even so, Diavolo wouldn’t have done anything differently.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is excited for more Belpholo content, because these two have literally possessed me and I can't stop...
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading!


End file.
